


Powrót

by snylilith



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Piekielni Artwork
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Prawdziwa bitwa nie przypomina w niczym ani treningu, ani drobnych utarczek. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, ciężko ranny Fili zostaje bezbronny wobec własnego bólu i strachu. A potem odkrywa, że to nie koniec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Them Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454820) by MistakenMagic. 



> **Od tłumaczki:**  
>  Kwestia tytułu jest ciągle otwarta - jeżeli macie pomysł, jak to zgrabnie przełożyć, zachowując więcej z oryginalnego znaczenia, będę wdzięczna za każdą podpowiedź! Poza tym tłumaczka molestowała się Edem Sheeranem i jego _I see fire_ , gdyby ktoś szukał soundtracku do pierwszego rozdziału (generalnie na przestrzeni opowiadania pojawi się co nieco sugestii muzycznych, bo autorka słuchała jednych rzeczy, tłumaczka innych, możecie wybierać). W dalszych rozdziałach na pierwszym miejscu pojawia się wstęp od autorki (rozdziały wydawały się niepełne bez tych wstępów) a ewentualne wtrącenia tłumaczki pod spodem, ale zorientowałam się, że za pierwszym razem to może nie zadziałać, stąd jednorazowo odwrócona kolejność. Poza tym obiecuję, że potem będę mniej gadała! 
> 
> **Edycja na okazję nowego "wydania":** uh, uh, minęło trochę czasu od tego tłumaczenia i chyba wreszcie Powrót doczeka się korekty (oj, oj, DOGŁĘBNEJ, mój angielski był jednak wówczas znacznie słabszy) oraz wrzucenia na Ao3. Nie edytuję oryginalnych wstępów (bo sentyment) ale kwestia tłumaczenia tytułu jest już raczej zamknięta ;) A poza tym... Uau, 71 tysięcy słów i nawet nie tłumaczyłam tego w ramach żadnego Tasiemca, a jednak udało się skończyć! Piękne czasy. I piękna biblioteka uniwersytecka w Zielonej Górze, gdzie można się było zagnieździć we własnej szklanej klateczce... (serio, najlepsze miejsce do pracy ever).
> 
> Zestaw cudownych ilustracji przygotowała **Piekielna** , zdolna bestia!
> 
>  **Od autorki:**  
>  Witajcie! To opowiadanie jest sequelem mojego Drzewa rodzinnego - ostatnie słowa stały się tytułem nowej historii. Znajomość pierwszej części nie jest niezbędna, ale w dalszych częściach pomoże zrozumieć niektóre wydarzenia. W trakcie pisania słuchałam _Bring him home_ z _Nędzników_ \- możecie z tego wywnioskować co nieco o klimacie rozdziału. Jego pisanie było aktem masochizmu i właśnie dotarło do mnie, że niektórzy czytelnicy będą chcieli mnie zabić - ale obiecuję, że i tak moja wersja będzie o wiele mniej krwawa niż tolkienowska, no i lepiej się skończy!
> 
> Oświadczam, że gdyby cokolwiek należało do mnie, to spłaciłabym już kredyt studencki i pisała do was z Bahamów. Niestety wciąż jestem zadłużoną mieszkanką Anglii.

 

\- Mogę dalej walczyć! - bronił się Kili, zaciskając zęby z bólu.

\- Nie, nie mając sprawnej ręki władającej mieczem, nie możesz - odpowiedział Fili i dodał, widząc że brat zamierza kłócić się dalej. - Wiesz, że nie dasz rady użyć łuku.

Kili przyciskał uszkodzoną rękę do piersi, znacząc ubranie ciemnymi plamami. Krew sączyła się z jego zmasakrowanych knykciów i kapała z rozciętych palców. Bracia zostawiali za sobą złowróżebny szlak jaskrawej czerwieni, jakby ich kroki raniły samą ziemię. Kili, oszołomiony i wyczerpany utratą krwi, opierał się na ramieniu starszego brata, który prowadził ich ku namiotom Dàina, rozstawionym u stóp Głównej Bramy.

Fili czuł, że koniec bitwy jest bliski. Broczące posoką, czarne ciała goblinów, orków i wargów - niektóre wciąż szarpane śmiertelnymi konwulsjami - układały się w smrodliwe, ciemne pagórki na równinach. To było coś, do czego żaden trening nie mógł przygotować – wszechobecny, duszący odór śmierci, utrzymujący się w powietrzu i plugawiący wszystko. Gobliny salwowały się ucieczką, ścigane przez elfy, podczas gdy połączone siły ludzi i krasnoludów rozgramiały opierających się do końca orków i wargów. Jeżeli Azog został zabity, wieści o tym nie dotarły do Filiego, którego wnętrzności ściskały się na samą myśl o Bladym Orku. Teraz jednak musiał się skupić na tym, żeby bezpiecznie sprowadzić rannego brata z pola bitwy.

Zbliżali się do głównego namiotu, zajmowanego przez medyków, kiedy usłyszeli znajomy głos. Bofur zmaterializował się obok nich, z Bifurem depczącym po piętach.

\- Hej, chłopcy! Widzę tu niezły bałagan – skomentował Bofur, wskazując na rękę Kiliego.

\- Zadrapanie – odburknął Kili, w myślach przeklinając oburęczność swojego brata.

Bofur uniósł brew.

\- A co z tobą, Fili? - Kolejny raz skinął głową, tym razem w stronę plamy czerwieni, przesiąkającej przez materiał kurty w okolicach lewego boku młodego krasnoluda.

\- To krew Kiliego – odpowiedział ostro starszy z braci. Bofur zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale nie wyczytał z jego twarzy nic poza uporem, więc zajął się pilniejszą sprawą.

\- Czy któryś z was widział Thorina?

\- Nie ostatnio – odpowiedział Fili, czując ukłucie lęku. Jego serce przyspieszyło do szaleńczego galopu, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni widział Thorina w czasie bitwy.

\- Wszyscy mówią to samo – wymamrotał Bofur, a w jego pogodnych zazwyczaj oczach zagościł cień.

\- A co z resztą naszej kompanii? – zapytał Fili, podczas gdy jego myśli pędziły w stronę pola bitwy.

\- Cali i zdrowi, widziałem wszystkich z wyjątkiem Bilba. Dori i Ori poszli go szukać.

\- Bofurze, zabierz Kiliego do medyków. Ja poszukam Thorina – polecił Fili pewnym, stanowczym i bezbłędnie thorinowym tonem.

\- Fili…? – wyszeptał Kili, kiedy brat delikatnie zdjął jego ramię ze swojego barku i ostrożnie pomógł oprzeć się na ramieniu Bofura.

\- Zaopiekuj się nim – polecił cicho Fili, wyciągając miecz z pochwy na plecach.

\- Ale… Ale wrócisz? – zapytał Kili, a w jego oczach nagle pojawiła się panika. Ostatni raz Fili widział taki strach na jego twarzy, kiedy ożył kamienny olbrzym i skały rozstąpiły się pod ich stopami.

\- Oczywiście. I przyprowadzę Thorina – obiecał, opierając dłoń na ramieniu brata i zdobywając się na uśmiech.

Skinął głową Bifurowi i Bofurowi, po czym odwrócił się, uniósł broń i ruszył znowu na pole bitwy.

 

*

 

\- Thorinie! – krzyknął po raz kolejny Fili, coraz bardziej schrypniętym głosem. Rozglądał się dziko po spustoszonej krainie, na próżno wypatrując wuja.

Właśnie przebrnął przez rzekę, więc buty miał pełne wody. Wdrapał się na brzeg, dusząc w sobie krzyk – ból w boku dawał o sobie znać ze zdwojoną siłą. Splunął, zginając się w pół i zobaczył, że ziemia u stóp zabarwiła się jaskrawo. Otarł usta drżącą dłonią – na palcach pojawiła się ta sama czerwień. Kili nie widział, kiedy strzała trafiła jego brata w bok. Fili zdołał ją wyrwać – chociaż bolało, jakby wydzierał sobie wnętrzności – i Kili nic nie zauważył, pochłonięty walką. Potem podobne do piły ostrze goblina prawie pozbawiło jego brata palców i Fili zapomniał o własnej ranie.

\- Thorin! – znów krzyknął, prostując się i ocierając rękę o futrzany kołnierz. Znalazł się teraz w odległym od Głównej Bramy zakątku, tak że odwracając się, widział jedynie białe plamki namiotów Dàina, wyglądające, jakby śnieg osiadł u stóp Góry. Miał już iść dalej, kiedy usłyszał ryk, jakby ktoś szorował stłuczonym szkłem po łupkowej powierzchni. Azog.

Zaalarmowany, Fili rozejrzał się za źródłem dźwięku. Odwrócił się w prawo i dostrzegł piaszczystą krawędź głębokiej rozpadliny. Sięgnął po drugi miecz i rzucił się do biegu. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy zmrużył oczy, dostrzegł wystającą ponad krawędź bladą głowę gundabadzkiego orka. Zatrzymał się na brzegu i z gardła wyrwał mu się rozpaczliwy krzyk. Thorin leżał na ziemi, u jego boku znajdowała się upuszczona tarcza, miecza Fili nie dostrzegł. Pierś króla przecinały niezliczone rany, kałuże krwi na ziemi zaczynały już krzepnąć. Kończyny miał rozrzucone pod tak dziwnymi kątami, że musiały być połamane, a twarz pokrywała gruba warstwa purpury… Ale otwarte oczy wciąż były przytomne, a na dźwięk znajomego głosu poruszyły się i rozszerzyły w wyrazie przerażenia.

Fili widział krzyk w oczach Thorina, ale ani myślał uciekać. Azog musiał wywabić dziedzica Durina w to odludne miejsce, żeby walczyć z nim jeden na jednego i mieć pewność, że wróg skona w samotności. Ale Thorin nie był sam. Fili uniósł oba miecze i z wojennym krzykiem na ustach rzucił się do natarcia. Wzniesiona do ostatecznego uderzenia maczuga Azoga zmieniła kierunek, wystrzeliwując na spotkanie Filiego. Ten skrzyżował miecze i zdołał odbić cios, ale siła uderzenia odrzuciła go do tyłu i wygniotła dech z płuc. Rana w boku wybuchła białym, gorącym płomieniem bólu.

Azog roześmiał się złowieszczo, stając nad Thorinem i czekając, aż Fili odzyska oddech. Umyślnie przedłużał torturę, napawając się każdą jej chwilą - bestia bawiąca się posiłkiem. Wielką, brudną stopą trącił głowę Thorina.

\- Nie dotykaj go! – warknął Fili. Jego błękitne oczy były pełne ognia, kiedy zaatakował. Bezwargie usta Azoga odsłoniły zakrzywione zęby w złowrogim uśmiechu i rozpędził swoją straszliwą buławę do kolejnego uderzenia. Fili odczekał, aż broń zaryje się w piasku, wznosząc chmurę pyłu i spróbował zaatakować w ślepym punkcie, ale Blady Ork był dla niego zbyt szybki. Fili musiał rzucić się na ziemię, żeby uniknąć ciosu. Przetoczył się błyskawicznie, wstając, ale drugie uderzenie minęło go o włos. Azog ponownie uniósł buławę, a Fili wystrzelił do przodu, celując w odsłonięty brzuch bestii. Nie dość szybko – groteskowy pręt, służący orkowi za lewe ramię, zatrzymał ostrze. Zaskoczenie sprawiło, że zanim Fili zdążył zareagować, broń została wyrwana z jego ręki z siłą, która obróciła całe jego ciało. Straszliwa maczuga opadła i dwa ostrza przeorały plecy równolegle po obu stronach kręgosłupa. Ból był tak straszny, że Fili nie był nawet w stanie krzyknąć. Kiedy upadał na twarz, cały świat zniknął w ciszy. Desperacko próbował wymacać rękojeść któregoś z mieczy, ale palce nie znajdywały nic prócz powietrza. Uniósł głowę, walcząc z gromadzącą się na krawędziach ciemnością i błyskami błękitnego światła, przesłaniającymi wzrok. Jego ciało płonęło bólem, ale zdołał unieść się na łokciach. Jeden z mieczy leżał obok Thorina, najwyżej kilka stóp przed nim. Desperacko spróbował się do niego doczołgać i wtedy poczuł na nodze stopę Azoga.

 

Trzask wydał mu się odległy, jakby dobiegł gdzieś z poza rozpadliny. Ból rozdartych pleców był tak straszliwy, że do Filiego prawie nie dotarło, że to jego noga została właśnie złamana. I wtedy zobaczył, że Thorin się poruszył. Jego ręka zaledwie drgnęła, a z gardła wydobył się słaby jęk, ale to było dość, żeby rozpalić w Filim szaleńczą furię. Czuł, że Azog pochyla się nad nim – smrodliwy oddech owiewał mu kark. Miecze były zbyt daleko, ale dębowa tarcza Thorina leżała w jego zasięgu. Z potężnym krzykiem Fili chwycił tarczę, odwrócił się i z całych sił uderzył w pochyloną nad nim twarz Azoga.

Blady Ork cofnął się z rykiem zaskoczenia i odruchowo uniósł uzbrojoną rękę ku krwawiącemu oczodołowi. To dało Filiemu dość czasu, żeby sięgnąć po upuszczony miecz, wciąż ściskając uchwyt tarczy. Azog runął na niego z uniesioną buławą, odsłaniając biały tors. Fili rzucił się do przodu, tym razem zagłębiając ostrze w brzuchu orka. Wyszarpnął je, zbrukane czarną krwią, tnąc szerzej. Ze straszliwym wrzaskiem Azog upuścił broń i zacisnął rękę na podbrzuszu.

\- Pamiętasz to, Azog? – warknął Fili, unosząc wysoko tarczę. Jego głos odbijał się w parowie głuchym echem. Azog zawył i jeszcze raz spróbował dosięgnąć krasnoluda, ale Fili był na to gotowy. Po raz wtóry zagłębił miecz we wnętrznościach orka. Zanim go wyciągnął, niebezpiecznie zbliżył twarz do pyska bestii i wysyczał nienawistnie:

\- Jestem Fili, syn Dis, z rodu Durina. A ty już nigdy więcej nie będziesz prześladował mojej rodziny! – Z tymi słowami wyrwał poczerniałe ostrze i zadał tarczą potężny cios w odsłoniętą czaszkę Azoga. To było ostateczne uderzenie. Biały ork z Gundabadu runął w piach, z grymasem przerażenia zastygłym na twarzy. Niewybite oko powlekło się mgłą.

 

Fili upadł na plecy, jedną rękę zaciskając wciąż na rękojeści miecza, w drugiej dzierżąc tarczę Thorina. Wiszące nad nim niebo miało barwę zatrutej żółci. Dalej, na zachodzie, przecinane błyskawicami chmury rozstąpiły się na moment, odkrywając krwistoczerwoną plamę ginącego słońca. Nad pobojowiskiem pojawiły się pierwsze kruki, a ich gardłowe krakanie odbijało się echem w uszach Filiego. Nagle młody krasnolud uzmysłowił sobie, że nie może się ruszyć. Ogarnęła go panika. Nie czuł już palców, w jego kości wkradał się przenikliwy chłód i świat zaczął się powoli rozpływać w ciemności. Nie potrafiłby określić, która z licznych ran sprawia mu najwięcej bólu.

 

\- …Fili?

Ten głos przywołał go znad krawędzi, zmuszając do zachowania przytomności.

\- T-Thorinie? – wykrztusił przez zaschnięte gardło, czując na języku posmak krwi. Rozpaczliwie próbował odwrócić głowę w stronę wuja, ale całe ciało miał jak zdrętwiałe i nie zdołał nawet drgnąć.

\- N-nie mogę… Wujku... Nie mogę się ruszyć… - wydyszał z rosnącą paniką.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Fili… Musisz się uspokoić… Nie wolno ci… Stracić przytomności… - Thorin mówił z trudem, zacinając się na każdej sylabie z ohydnym, wilgotnym dźwiękiem, jakby walczył z gromadzącą się w gardle krwią. Oddychał gwałtownie i boleśnie.

Fili nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć. Sam oddychał z coraz większym trudem. Płucom brakowało siły, opuszczającej jego ciało wraz z upływem krwi, i Fili zrozumiał, że właśnie tak to się skończy. Myśl o śmierci pojawiła się na krańcu umysłu, początkowo odległa i obojętna, aż przybrała rzeczywisty, przerażający kształt, nie zostawiając miejsca na nic oprócz paniki. Kolejna rzecz, do której trening nie mógł go przygotować: w bitwie powinno się ginąć szybko i szlachetnie. Nikt nie uprzedzał, że kiedy upadniesz w kałużę własnej krwi, śmierć może zbliżać się powoli, a wyprzedzi ją strach.

\- Fili…! – Thorin wydawał się wiedzieć, w jakie mroczne rejony zawędrowały myśli jego siostrzeńca.

\- Jestem… - głos Filiego załamał się. Oczy zapiekły go od gromadzących się łez.

\- W-widziałem cię… - wydyszał Thorin. – Musisz wiedzieć… - Słowa załamywały się w jęku. – Nigdy nie byłem… Z ciebie bardziej dumny…

Fili nie miał już siły, żeby walczyć ze łzami. Spróbował odpędzić je mruganiem, ale wciąż przesłaniały wzrok, spływały między włosy, mieszając się z krwią.

\- Tarcza… Nie pozwól, żeby mnie z nią pochowali… Jest twoja…

Więc Thorin wiedział, że nie wróci żywy z pola bitwy. Nie zasiądzie nigdy na tronie, a jego miejscem w ukochanym Ereborze będzie ciemny, chłodny grobowiec wśród korzeni Góry. Los Filiego miał być taki sam; czuł już przenikliwy, wilgotny chłód kamienia.

\- Thorin... N-nie wydaje mi się, żebym…

Thorin przerwał mu, walcząc o każde słowo.

\- Powiedz niziołkowi… powiedz Bilbowi… przepraszam… A Dis i Kiliemu… Im… - Jego głos załamał się na granicy szlochu.

Fili słuchał, odgadywał treść z poszarpanych słów, ale myślał o okrutnej ironii losu, sprawiającej, że swoje ostatnie słowa umierający przekazywał umierającemu. Cóż innego mogli zrobić, niż próbować przynieść sobie nawzajem ulgę?

\- Pomoc… Na pewno przyjdzie… - wyszeptał, chociaż sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Nie dla mnie… Ale dla ciebie na pewno… - odpowiedział z wysiłkiem Thorin.

\- Obiecałeś… Obiecałeś że już nigdy nie powiesz... żebym cię opuścił! – wyjąkał Fili, dławiąc się każdym oddechem. Na nowo zapanowała nad nim panika.

\- Tak... - głos Thorina był tak cichy, że Fili musiał się wysilić, żeby go usłyszeć. - Wybacz mi... Fili...

 

Prawie nie widział przez łzy, a ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Próbował zmusić swoje mięśnie do ruchu, rozpaczliwie chciał dosięgnąć dłoni Thorina, zaoferować choć takie pocieszenie, ale wszystko na próżno. Wysiłek sprawił tylko, że jego umysł poddał się szybciej. Ból stał się odległy i Fili miał wrażenie, że wydostaje się ze swojego ciała. A potem zaczął się cofać. W rozbłysku światła przed jego oczami zamigotały kolejne wizje. Oto wracał po własnych krokach do stóp Góry, gdzie zostawił Kiliego, młodszego braciszka, którego już nigdy nie zobaczy… Z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni słyszał jego śmiech.

 

A potem ruszył na zachód, daleko od Ereboru, przez Miasto na Jeziorze i beczki, podskakujące na wodzie, płynące wbrew prądowi w górę rzeki, do Mrocznej Puszczy. Minął las i góry, aż dotarł do Rivendell, gdzie rozbłysły twarze Estela i Arweny. Chwilę później u jego boku pojawił się Kili, bo stali w okrągłych drzwiczkach do norki pewnego hobbita, żądni przygód i pełni nadziei. A potem cofnął się dalej, dalej, do sal Ered Luin, odległej krainy dzieciństwa. Thorin trzymał go na rękach, Fili zaciskał słabe piąstki na warkoczach wuja, a drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł jego złotowłosy ojciec, niosąc w ramionach maleńkie, wiercące się zawiniątko o imieniu Kili…

 

Nie dane mu było zniknąć razem z tym wspomnieniem.

 

Z bolesnym wstrząsem Fili raz jeszcze ocknął się w opuszczonym zakamarku pola bitwy. Niebo płonęło, a kruki wydały mu się zjawami wielkimi jak orły.

\- Thorin…? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. Język stawiał opór w wysuszonych, zakrwawionych ustach. – Thorin! – krzyknął, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi. Ból i strach powróciły z całą mocą.

– Thorinie!!!

 

Otaczała go cisza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Od autorki** – Wiem, że w filmie Thorin upuścił swoją tarczę i nie wiem, jakie plany wobec niej miał Peter Jackson. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi tę drobną zmianę. Proszę, komentujcie i dajcie znać, jak wam się podobało!
> 
>  **Od tłumaczki** \- O bogowie, jak ten fik powstawał, to trzeci film jeszcze ciągle mógł być dobry! (nostalgia)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od autorki:** Witajcie! Przede wszystkim chciałam ogromnie podziękować za olbrzymi odzew wszystkim tym, którzy czytali, komentowali, śledzili i dodawali do ulubionych. Wasza reakcja na pierwszy rozdział była dla mnie naprawdę zachwycająca. Biorąc pod uwagę jego zawartość, czyni mnie to bardzo złą osobą. W związku z powyższym do rozdziału drugiego gratis dorzucam paczkę chusteczek, a jeśli chcecie, żeby było wam jeszcze gorzej, włączcie sobie Hope There’s Someone grupy Anthony and the Johnsons. 
> 
> **Od tłumaczki:** Soundtrack z filmu How I live now też zrobi wam dobrze. To znaczy, też zrobi wam źle. Zwłaszcza, jeśli widzieliście film.

 

\- Tutaj!

Wezwaniu zawtórował zduszony skowyt, ale Balin i bez tego wiedział, co znaleźli. Wiedział już dawno, jeszcze zanim wyruszyli w stronę Samotnej Góry. Od miesięcy ponure przeczucie zatruwało jego myśli. Dwalin pogardliwie krytykował wieczny pesymizm brata, a uporu Thorina nic nie zdołałoby skruszyć, ale teraz... Stary krasnolud podniósł głowę znad cuchnącej sterty trupów, którą właśnie przeszukiwał, i napotkał wzrok Gloina, obserwującego go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Gloin wskazał Balinowi kierunek, ale sam się nie poruszył.

 

Balin powiódł wzrokiem w stronę piaszczystej krawędzi rozpadliny. Dopiero teraz usłyszał krzyk swojego brata, pełen wściekłości, opętańczy jęk niesiony podmuchem zimnego wiatru. Stary krasnolud zamknął oczy, żeby zwalczyć palącą wilgoć i skinął na Gloina, po czym razem zbliżyli się do parowu, żeby stanąć, mając pod stopami suchą, zbrązowiałą trawę, porastającą krawędź. Thorin i Fili leżeli na piaszczystym dnie, ramię w ramię. Plamy zakrzepłej krwi wyglądały jak dwa cienie. Oczy Thorina, wciąż otwarte, wpatrywały się nieruchomo w niebo, ich błękit wyblakły i zgasły. Fili miał oczy zamknięte, twarz zastygłą w grymasie i zaciskał palce na dębowej tarczy Thorina. Olbrzymi, biały trup Azoga Plugawca leżał na lewo od nich, a czarna posoka wciąż sączyła się z jego rozciętego brzucha. Dwalin klęczał u boku Thorina, podtrzymując jego głowę. Za plecami wojownika stał Nori, który pierwszy podniósł alarm, niepewny, co robić.

 

Balin bez słowa patrzył na ten ponury obraz, a serce waliło mu boleśnie szybko. I powoli, bezlitośnie przytłoczył go straszliwy żal, spowił szczelnie niczym całun. Dwalin poderwał się, uniósł topór i ze zwierzęcym rykiem zaatakował zwłoki Azoga. Topór utkwił w kręgosłupie orka, Dwalin wyrwał go, uderzył jeszcze raz, a potem znów i znów. Każde uderzenie było mocniejsze i każdemu towarzyszył nieludzki jęk.

\- Dwalin... - wykrztusił słabo Balin, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie miał prawa odmawiać bratu żałoby, ani radzenia sobie z nią w dowolny sposób. Dwalin i Thorin przyjaźnili się od ponad stu lat, od czasu wspólnych młodzieńczych treningów. Thorin mówił Dwalinowi rzeczy, o których nikomu innemu nie szepnąłby nawet słówka i znał go lepiej niż rodzony brat.

 

Zmęczywszy się, Dwalin opuścił topór, ciężko dysząc. Potem zaczął długą litanię khuzdulskich przekleństw, niezdolny, żeby się odwrócić i jeszcze raz stawić czoła widokowi Thorina i Filiego. Balin zaczął zsuwać się do krateru, wspomagany przez Gloina. Nori wyszedł im na spotkanie. Nie wymienili ani jednego słowa, tylko ponure spojrzenia i skinienia głową. Twarz Thorina była biała pod pokrywającą ją krwią, ale Fili wciąż miał ślad rumieńca, jakby... Balin zamarł. Był pewien, że pierś młodego krasnoluda właśnie się uniosła. Poruszając się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat, Balin przypadł do niego. Delikatnie położył dłoń na czole Filiego i poczuł palące gorąco. Chwycił dwoma palcami za nadgarstek - puls był ledwie wyczuwalny, ale bez wątpienia obecny.

 

\- Na Aulëgo! - jęknął, czując że jego własne, stare serce trzepocze się rozpaczliwie w klatce żeber - On żyje! Fili wciąż żyje!

Dwalin odwrócił się momentalnie, a sekundę później wszyscy tłoczyli się nad Filim. Paraliżująca fala żałoby cofnęła się wobec tego nieoczekiwanego światełka nadziei. Nie mogli już pomóc Thorinowi, ale może nie wszystko było stracone.

 

*

 

Serce Kiliego przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy poruszała się płachta wisząca u wejścia do głównego namiotu. Za każdym razem witały go obce twarze i lęk wracał ze zdwojoną siłą. Siedział na łóżku najbliżej wejścia, z ręką zabandażowaną i unieruchomioną na temblaku. Krasnolud, który oczyścił rany i pozszywał mu palce, miał na imię Grefur i pełnił funkcję naczelnego uzdrowiciela w obozie Dáina. Współpracownicy nazywali go Grefurem Gderaczem i był przerażającą postacią. Najwyraźniej uważał, że pacjenci to nieprzyjemna przeszkoda, odrywająca go od uzdrawiania i Kili był niemal pewien, że w trakcie badania do reszty straci palce. Wysoki, łysy, z krzaczastymi brwiami i świdrującym spojrzeniem, uzdrowiciel wyglądał jak mroczny brat bliźniak Dwalina. Kili desperacko pragnął podzielić się tą myślą z bratem, ale od rozstania mijały kolejne godziny, a Fili nie wracał.

 

Co jakiś czas do namiotu przynoszono elfa lub człowieka z Miasta na Jeziorze, ale zazwyczaj ziomkowie zabierali go do swoich, zanim Kili miał czas, żeby zapytać o Filiego lub Thorina. Kilkukrotnie próbował się wymknąć, ale za każdym razem Grefur przyłapywał go i sadzał z powrotem na łóżku. Wreszcie wetknął mu miskę rosołu, żeby zająć czymś niesfornego pacjenta, ale Kili nie mógł nic przełknąć. Grefur wyrzucił Bifura i Bofura, więc jedyną znajomą twarzą był Óin, ten jednak był zbyt zajęty przygotowywaniem maści i eliksirów leczniczych, żeby mieć czas na rozmowy. Kili nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny, jak w tym namiocie pełnym ludzi. Słońce zachodziło, a on nie mógł zapomnieć spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu na odchodnym Fili. Jakby wiedział o czymś, co dla młodszego krasnoluda wciąż było tajemnicą.

 

Głośny jęk dobiegł z łóżka po prawej stronie. Znajdujący się tam krasnolud postękiwał od kiedy został przyniesiony, ale teraz jęk brzmiał boleśniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie. Kili spojrzał na drugi kraniec namiotu, gdzie uzdrowiciele uwijali się dookoła stołu zawalonego bandażami i lekami, ale tamci wydawali się nie zwracać uwagi na jęki krasnoluda. Jego długa, siwa broda była posklejana krwią, bandaże zakrywały pierś i głowę. Wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający długi, bolesny skowyt. Kili nie mógł dłużej przyglądać się jego cierpieniu - wstał i z wahaniem pochylił się nad krasnoludem.

\- Em... Przepraszam? - zaczął niepewnie - Czy... Czy wszystko w porządku?

Pytanie było idiotyczne i Kili zrozumiał to gdy tylko je wypowiedział, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej zagadnąć. Krasnolud zamilkł i jego oczy wpiły się w Kiliego - to znaczy jedno oko, ciemnobrązowe i przenikliwie. Drugie było mlecznobiałe, pozbawione źrenicy.

\- Thorin? - wymamrotał ranny. Jego głos był niskim pomrukiem.

Serce Kiliego podskoczyło.

\- N-nie... Jestem jego siostrzeńcem. Kili, syn Dis...

Krasnolud nie przestał się w niego wpatrywać, dysząc z trudem.

\- Cóż... Wyglądasz jak on... A twój brat... Ma jego głos...

Kili poczuł, że jego serce zamiera.

\- Znasz... znasz mojego brata? - zapytał gwałtownie, pochylając niżej się nad wojownikiem. - Widziałeś Filiego?

\- Tak... - odpowiedział krasnolud. Przerwał mu okropny kaszel, zdradzający uszkodzone płuca.- Pytał mnie... O twojego wuja... Potem się powlókł... Za rzekę...

\- Powlókł się? - Kili przełknął z trudem, czując, że szpony lęku zaciskają się na jego wnętrznościach.

Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, ale zanim otworzył usta, ranny krzyknął, wyciągając rękę i zaciskając ją na kołnierzu Kiliego z zaskakującą siłą. Brązowe oko, rozszerzone w wyrazie przerażenia, wpiło się w oczy młodszego krasnoluda, a potem coś w nim zgasło, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął płomień świecy. Zaciśnięte na kołnierzu palce rozluźniły się, ale ręka opadła dopiero kiedy roztrzęsiony Kili zrobił krok w tył. Brązowe oko krasnoluda pozostało otwarte, wpatrzone pustym, niewidzącym spojrzeniem w zamarłego z przerażenia Kiliego.

 

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stał, nim poczuł na ramieniu łagodny dotyk i ktoś poprowadził go z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Już dobrze, chłopcze... - wymruczał uspokajająco medyk. - Nie mogliśmy nic dla niego zrobić.

Inny uzdrowiciel delikatnie zamknął oczy starego krasnoluda i zakrył jego twarz białym prześcieradłem.

 

Kili zabijał już orków, gobliny i wargów i wiedział, że w czasie bitwy ginęły wokół niego krasnoludy. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie przyglądał się z bliska śmierci kogoś ze swojej rasy. W legendach i pieśniach bohater lub jego przyjaciele umierali z zamkniętymi oczyma, z uśmiechem lub westchnieniem. Nikt nie uprzedzał, że w rzeczywistości można umierać z otwartymi oczyma, w których widać gasnące życie. Z wyrazem czystego strachu przed końcem.

 

\- Kto... Kto to był? - wyszeptał, kiedy uzdrowiciel się odwracał.

\- Varnin, syn Vestriego. - Uslyszał w odpowiedzi. - Urodził się w Ereborze, walczył u boku Thorina w bitwie pod Azanulbizar.

Kili nie pytał więcej. Siedział w milczeniu na krawędzi łóżka, wpatrując się w białe prześcieradło, zakrywające twarz Varnina, który wrócił do domu, żeby umrzeć.

 

*

 

Robiło się już ciemno i uzdrowiciele zapalali świece przy łóżkach pacjentów. Ciało Varnina zostało zabrane przez jego zdruzgotanego młodszego brata i ich kuzyna. Kili nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa; słuchał szlochu krasnoludów i zastanawiał się, czy to jego przyszłość. Czekanie zmieniło strach w tępy, nieprzemijający ból. Już nie podrywał się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś wchodził. A potem do namiotu wmaszerował jeden z doradców Dáina i mijając Kiliego rzucił mu bardzo dziwne spojrzenie. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, odwrócił wzrok i przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę uzdrowicieli. Kili uniósł się, chcąc usłyszeć, o czym będzie mowa...

 

\- ...Powinniście przenieść chłopaka do osobnego namiotu, właśnie został następcą tronu...

 

Wydawało mu się, że krzyk musiał być słyszalny w całym obozie, ale w rzeczywistości ani jeden dźwięk nie wydostał się z rozchylonych ust. Następca tronu. To oznaczało, że jeden z nich zginął - ale nie wiedział, czy Thorin czy Fili. Rzucił się w stronę doradcy, wyciągając ręce jak tonący - bo też w istocie tonął. Ale tamten nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w twarz i odwrócił się, nie mogąc znieść jego rozpaczy. Skierował się prosto do wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! - krzyknął Kili, ruszając za nim. Poczuł na ramieniu rękę uzdrowiciela, ale wyrwał się. Łzy przesłaniały mu wzrok. Doradca zniknął już w wyjściu, ale zamiast niego pojawił się Balin, o twarzy poszarzałej i zmęczonej.

 

\- Balin... - Kili nie mógł się zdobyć na nic więcej niż szept. - Co... Co się stało?

Stary krasnolud westchnął i łagodnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Kiliego, który tym razem nie strząsnął jej, chociaż czuł, że łamie się pod jej ciężarem.

\- Tak mi przykro, Kili... Thorin... Twój wuj nie żyje.

Krzyk zamarł mu w gardle.

\- A Fili? - zapytał, z trudem zwalczając desperacką potrzebę, żeby wrzeszczeć.

\- Żyje - odpowiedział ostrożnie Balin. Ton jego głosu powiedział Kiliemu, że nie jest to nic pewnego.

\- Muszę go zobaczyć! - krzyknął, wybiegając w chłodną noc.

\- Kili! - Balin znów był przy nim.

Kili rozglądał się szaleńczo wzdłuż rzędu mniejszych namiotów. Wszystkie były rozświetlone, ale tylko w jednym cienie zdradzały obecność większej ilości osób, krzątających się gorączkowo. Rzucił się w tamtą stronę, z Balinem następującym mu na pięty, i wpadł do środka. Nic nie mogło go przygotować na to, co zobaczył.

 

Na jedynym łóżku w namiocie leżał na boku Fili. Jego plecy były zalane krwią, sączącą się z dwóch olbrzymich rozcięć, biegnących równolegle do kręgosłupa, a prześcieradła na których leżał były przesiąknięte szkarłatem. Grefur wywarkiwał polecenia towarzyszącym mu uzdrowicielom, mówił coś o uszkodzonej nodze, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wtargnięcie Kiliego. Ten powiódł spojrzeniem za wzrokiem uzdrowiciela i poczuł nagły skurcz żołądka. Noga Filiego była opuchnięta i miejscami niemal czarna. Jeden z uzdrowicieli przesunął się i Kili przez moment widział białą kość, przebijającą ciało tuż poniżej kolana. Cofnął się, zachwiał i zwymiotował na podłogę. Jego żołądek był prawie pusty, ale Kili klęczał, wstrząsany suchymi torsjami, a łzy skapywały mu po nosie.

\- Zabierz stąd chłopaka! - ryknął Grefur, kiedy Balin pomagał Kiliemu wstać. Kili zaprotestował, czując że Balin popycha go delikatnie w stronę wyjścia. Ale inny uzdrowiciel już szedł w jego stronę, zamierzając usunąć go siłą.

\- Fili! - wrzasnął, kiedy ręka uzdrowiciela zamknęła się w żelaznym uścisku dookoła jego ramienia. - Wytrzymaj, Fili! Nie zostawiaj mnie!!!

 

*

 

Kiedy Kiliemu udało się wyślizgnąć na dwór, obóz pogrążony był w ciszy. Od momentu, kiedy został wywleczony z namiotu Filiego, i ulokowany we własnym, minęły zaledwie dwie godziny, ale równie dobrze mógł minąć wiek. Niebo było czarne i bezgwiezdne. Przez pierwszą godzinę dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa Balin, ale potem musiał odejść, żeby pomóc Bifurowi i Doriemu zapanować nad Dwalinem, który niszczył wszystko, co znalazło się w jego zasięgu. Kili najchętniej pomógłby mu w destrukcji, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał nawet siły, żeby unieść miecz. Do cna wyczerpany, wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Mógł tylko siedzieć na łóżku i myśleć o Thorinie i o Filim i o pustce w piersiach, która rosła w nim i coraz głębiej zapuszczała swe czarne wici.

 

Nikt nie przyszedł, żeby mu powiedzieć o śmierci Filiego, ale też nie wpuszczono go ponownie do jego namiotu. Próbował się tam dostać zaraz po odejściu Balina, ale Grefur zagroził, że pozrywa mu szwy i podaruje naszyjnik z jego własnych palców, jeśli Kili jeszcze raz odważy się wejść bez pozwolenia. Kili nie potrafił mu nie uwierzyć. Grefur nie był gderaczem, był maniakalnym ludobójcą i to była kolejna rzecz, którą Kili desperacko chciał się podzielić z bratem. Pomyślał, że może opowie mu o tych strasznych pierwszych godzinach kiedy Fili się obudzi i będą się razem śmiali i wszystko będzie wyglądało odrobinę jaśniej... ale tak naprawdę był boleśnie świadomy, że w rzeczywistości to nigdy nie nastąpi. Być może Fili już w ogóle się nie obudzi... A jeśli się obudzi, Kili będzie musiał mu powiedzieć o Thorinie, zanim opowie o Grefurze.

 

Nie mógł zobaczyć Filiego, ale potem przyszło mu do głowy, że być może pozwolą mu zobaczyć Thorina. Poruszając się ostrożnie wzdłuż szeregu namiotów, zbliżył się do tego, nad którym powiewał królewski sigil. Cienie zdradziły mu, że ktoś się porusza w środku. Zajrzał - to był Óin i Kili musiał przyznać, że ucieszył się na jego widok.

 

\- Kili? - wymamrotał stary krasnolud, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca przy boku Thorina. Ciało położono na łóżku, pierś była odsłonięta, a od pasa w dół okrywało go białe prześcieradło. Pierścienie i kolczyki zostały zdjęte i leżały teraz w naczyniu na szafce nocnej. Miał zamknięte oczy, a na czole małą zmarszczkę, którą Kili widywał nieraz w dzieciństwie, kiedy razem z Filim wskakiwali na wuja, żeby go obudzić. Wyglądał, jakby spał i przez krótką chwilę Kili pozwolił sobie udawać, że tak właśnie jest. Óin zaszywał właśnie jedną z wielu ran przecinających klatkę piersiową zabitego, ale odłożył igłę i ruszył w stronę gościa.

\- Proszę, nie wyrzucaj mnie! - Kili niemal krzyknął, bo Óin nie miał przy sobie trąbki słuchowej. - Proszę, Óin.. Nie pozwalają mi zobaczyć Filiego... Pozwól... Pozwól mi pomóc. Proszę... Potrzebuję jakiegoś zajęcia...

 

Óin długo mu się przyglądał, ale wreszcie skinął głową.

\- Na stole za tobą stoi miska z wodą i ręcznik... Gdybyś zmył krew, to by mi bardzo pomogło.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Kili. Mogło to brzmieć dziwnie, ale naprawdę był wdzięczny. Óin bez słowa położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a wyraz jego twarzy mówił wszystko. Potem znowu usiadł i sięgnął po igłę. Kili zabrał miskę i ręcznik i zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie łóżka. Óin nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego zranionej dłoni, jakby wiedział, że Kili i tak wyjmie ją z temblaka i będzie używał jak tylko się da.

 

Powoli, ostrożnie zmywał zakrzepłą krew z ręki Thorina. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do chłodnego dotyku, który początkowo przyprawiał go o wewnętrzne drżenie. Pracował spokojnie, zaczynając od ramienia i przesuwając się w stronę palców, aż woda w misce nabrała koloru ciemnej czerwieni. Nie rozmawiali i noc upływała im w ciszy... Dopóki nie przerwał jej harmider na zewnątrz. Kili upuścił ręcznik, kiedy jego brat zaczął krzyczeć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Od autorki:** Proszę, dajcie znać, co myślicie, nawet jeżeli chcecie mi tylko powiedzieć, że mnie nienawidzicie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od autorki:** Witajcie, mam nadzieję, że mieliście wspaniałą Wielkanoc! Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wrócili, by przeczytać rozdział drugi i maniakalnie macham do nowych czytelników! Wszyscy jesteście niesamowici! Przepraszam za wywoływaną traumę emocjonalną - ten rozdział będzie dłuższy, więc rozdaję za darmo czekoladowe batoniki. Obiecuję też, że będzie odrobina ulgi! Sparrow - niestety nie mogę odpowiedzieć na twój komentarz, ale dziękuję, że czytasz i - cóż - jeśli lubisz skrzywdzonego Filiego, tu będziesz miała go pod dostatkiem.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Od tłumaczki:** Linkin Park - Lost in the echo, no i oczywiście Ed Sheeran. Tak tylko mówię.

 

 

 

Kili był już przy wyjściu, kiedy zderzył się z nadbiegającym uzdrowicielem. Pobladł, rozpoznawszy jednego z krasnoludów opiekujących się Filim. Po jego zaczerwienionej od biegu twarzy spływały krople potu, kiedy zamarł, wodząc wzrokiem od Óina do Kiliego.

\- Chłopak się obudził, a nie mamy więcej makowego mleka! - wydyszał. - Musimy mu nastawić nogę, ale nie przestaje krzyczeć!

\- Tyle to nawet ja słyszę! - warknął Óin, stając obok Kiliego. Rzeczywiście - bolesne wrzaski Filiego były przerażającym tłem dla całej wymiany zdań. Kili miał wrażenie, że ktoś przekręca nóż, wbity w jego serce. Nie rozumiał, czego chce uzdrowiciel i wszystko się w nim gotowało, żeby go odepchnąć i pobiec do namiotu brata.

 

\- Wysłaliśmy posłańca do Barda, żeby spróbował coś wyżebrać, ale pomyślałem, że może masz coś w swoich prywatnych zapasach? - zapytał krasnolud, wskazując na apteczkę Óina.

\- Niestety nie mam maku, ale korzeń waleriany może pomóc - odpowiedział Óin, przerzucając przez ramię skórzany pas apteczki.

 

Kili miał wrażenie, że to wszystko trwa wieki, podczas gdy krzyki jego brata stawały się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Chciał - musiał - do niego pobiec, tymczasem uzdrowiciel wciąż blokował przejście.

\- Mogę... Mogę pomóc! - wybuchnął w końcu. - Proszę, pozwólcie mi spróbować go uspokoić!

\- Chłopcze, on jest nieprzytomny z bólu i gorączki... Wątpię, żeby był w stanie cię rozpoznać - odpowiedział medyk. Ale potem dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy Kiliego - W każdym razie nie ma szansy, żebyś mu zaszkodził...

 

Kili odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy uzdrowiciel odsunął się z drogi, ale potem zawahał się, pomyślawszy o Thorinie. Nie chciał zostawiać go samego... Bezlitośnie racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że zmarli nie dbają o towarzystwo, że nieruchome ciało na łóżku niewiele ma już wspólnego z jego wujem. A mimo to myśl o opuszczeniu go bolała. Uzdrowiciel najwyraźniej wyczytał konflikt z jego rysów.

\- Idźcie, ja zostanę przy Thorinie - wymamrotał.

Óin i Kili wyszeptali słowa podziękowania i pobiegli. Kiedy się zbliżali, krzyki Filiego zostały niemal zagłuszone przez głosy uzdrowicieli. Kili rozpoznał górujący nad wszystkim ryk Grefura. Gwałtowne ruchy cieni przygotowały go na panujący w namiocie chaos, ale i tak po wejściu z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta krzyk.

 

Czterech uzdrowicieli przyszpilało Filiego do łóżka, ale ranny wciąż szarpał się i wił rozpaczliwie. Tułów miał skrępowany bandażami, wilgotnymi od potu. W okolicach prawego boku przez opatrunek przesączała się krew. Krzycząc, uderzał głową o poduszkę i Kili uchwycił wyraz jego oczu - lodowaty błękit zamglony od bólu i łez - poruszających się panicznie i niemal wyskakujących z orbit.

 

Grefur klęczał w nogach łóżka, próbując zbadać nogę pacjenta, zasłaniając ją przed wzrokiem Kiliego.

\- Jeśli będzie się tak szarpał, pozrywa szwy - wściekał się. - Kiedy Bastrun w końcu wróci z tym makiem?

W końcu zauważył, że pozostali patrzą na coś ponad jego ramieniem. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Óina oraz Kiliego, który momentalnie zaczął się bać o swoje palce.

\- Ten temblak nie służy do ozdoby! - warknął i Kili pospiesznie wsunął zranioną rękę w chustę, dotąd wiszącą bezużytecznie na szyi. Grefur odwrócił się do Óina.

\- Musimy go jakoś uspokoić, i to szybko. Jeśli poczekamy jeszcze trochę, straci nogę - wyjaśnił ostro.

 

Kili poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Widział, że za plecami potężnego Grefura Fili szarpie się coraz bardziej szaleńczo, wyrywając się z uchwytów trzymających go krasnoludów. Przy każdym zrywie uzdrowiciele zawisali na nim całym swoim ciężarem, próbując go unieruchomić, co sprawiało, że Fili wrzeszczał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zrobią mu krzywdę! - krzyknął, próbując się dostać do brata.

\- Nie większą niż ta, którą sam sobie robi - odburknął Grefur, stając nad Kilim na kształt potężnej góry. - I co ci mówiłem o wchodzeniu do tego namiotu?

 

\- Pozwól mu zostać, Grefur - wtrącił spokojnie Óin, klęczący już nad otwartą apteczką. - Jego obecność może przynieść ukojenie Filiemu. Wiesz, jak to bywa z braćmi, prawda? Ile razy ty uspokajałeś Grendula?

Grefur wydawał się być wstrząśnięty tym nagłym przywołaniem jego brata, ale nie tak wstrząśnięty jak Kili, próbujący sobie wyobrazić, że Grefur mógłby na kogokolwiek wpłynąć uspokajająco. Sądząc po minach pozostałych uzdrowicieli, gapiących się na Grefura z otwartymi ustami, ich myśli biegły podobnym torem. Ale kiedy Grefur się odwrócił, wszyscy natychmiast zajęli się z powrotem rannym.

\- No dobrze, chłopcze. Zobaczymy, co uda ci się zdziałać - mruknął szorstko Grefur.

 

Kili usiadł u wezgłowia, po czym powoli i bardzo ostrożnie przesunął głowę Filiego na swoje kolana. Fili nie przestawał się miotać i krzyczeć, walcząc z trzymającymi go uzdrowicielami, ale Kili zaczął gładzić jego włosy, tak jak robiła to matka, gdy byli dziećmi.

\- Fili... Fili! Posłuchaj mnie... To ja... Kili...

Łagodnie, rytmicznie gładził złote kosmyki brata. Początkowo nie było to łatwe, bo Fili cały czas walczył, a jego krzyki wystarczyłyby, żeby doprowadzić Kiliego do szaleństwa. Ale Kili starał się skupić na swoim zadaniu. Walczył o brata i teraz nie zamierzał się poddać.

\- Fili... Wiem, że mnie słyszysz... I wiem, że cię boli...

Kili zagryzł wargi, tłumiąc narastający w piersiach krzyk. Zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się przesłaniających wzrok łez. To nie był czas, żeby się rozczulać - musiał być silny za nich obu.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Fili... Jesteś bezpieczny... Jestem przy tobie...

 

Niebieskie oczy na ułamek sekundy spotkały brązowe i krzyk zamarł Filiemu na wargach. Serce Kiliego przyspieszyło, kiedy zobaczył błysk rozpoznania w oczach brata. Z gardła Filiego wydostał się drżący szloch.

 

\- Tak trzymaj, Fili... Po prostu oddychaj... Nigdzie się nie wybieram...

Zaczął odgarniać bratu wilgotne kosmyki z rozpalonego, lepkiego od potu czoła. Fili wciąż jęczał, co jakiś czas zachłystując się wysokim krzykiem, ale już nie walczył, jedynie drżał od czasu do czasu, kiedy ból stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Kili odetchnął - chyba po raz pierwszy od kilku minut - i podniósł wzrok, żeby odkryć, że wszyscy, włącznie z Grefurem, wpatrują się w niego osłupiali.

 

\- Dobra robota, chłopcze - westchnął w końcu któryś.

 

Po drugiej stronie Filiego pojawił się Óin, trzymający olbrzymią drewnianą łyżkę wypełnioną mętnym, ciemnozielonym płynem.

\- To skoncentrowany wywar z korzenia waleriany - wyjaśnił. - Ograniczy ból.

Fili krzyknął, kiedy brat uniósł mu nieco głowę, ale zachęcany przez niego, w końcu zdołał przełknąć lekarstwo.

 

\- Nie możemy czekać dłużej - stwierdził Grefur, zajmując pozycję przy nodze Filiego. - Będziemy musieli sobie poradzić bez maku.

Jakby dreszcz przebiegł przez pozostałych uzdrowicieli, kiedy ustawiali się z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Spojrzenia, które rzucali Kiliemu, były pełne współczucia.

\- Dajcie mu coś między zęby, żeby nie odgryzł sobie języka. - Kiedy nikt się nie poruszył, Grefur zmierzył wzrokiem Kiliego. -Twój pas, chłopcze. Ale już!

Kili drżącymi palcami pospiesznie odpiął pasek.

 

Wydawało się, że Fili wyczuł rosnące napięcie i panikę w pokoju, bo znowu zaczął się szamotać, jęcząc bezradnie. Kiedy Kili ostrożnie wsunął mu w usta swój pasek, próbował go wypluć, a jego oczy zrobiły się z powrotem wielkie z przerażenia.

\- Ci... Fili! Już dobrze... Obiecuję ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Musisz na tym zacisnąć zęby, proszę, Fili... - Kili zdrową ręką gładził włosy brata, a zranioną opierał na jego ramieniu, szepcząc uspokajające słowa. Nie miał jak zetrzeć łez, spływających po policzkach. Stopniowo Fili znowu ucichł i przestał się opierać.

 

\- Zróbmy to szybko i czysto - Grefur ułożył ręce na nodze Filiego. - Na cztery...

Kili zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu brata, oddychając z trudem i czując, że serce tłucze się w nim jak oszalałe.

\- Raz... Dwa... Trzy... - Grefur wepchnął kość na właściwe miejsce z mdlącym trzaskiem. Fili szarpnął się, a jego bolesny krzyk był słyszalny pomimo znajdującego się w ustach pasa. Głowa uderzyła o kolana Kiliego, plecy wygięły się w łuk i krzyczał i krzyczał i krzyczał. Kili, sparaliżowany, wpatrywał się w Grefura, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. W odpowiedzi na jego przerażone spojrzenie uzdrowiciel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze robimy to na trzy - burknął tylko. - Stara sztuczka.

 

Oddychając niemal tak samo gwałtownie i urywanie jak jego brat, Kili próbował odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Znowu zaczął gładzić jasne włosy.

\- Zrobiłeś to! - wydyszał między krzykami Filiego. - Najgorsze już za tobą! Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny!

Na te słowa oczy Filiego, przepełnione strachem i niezrozumieniem, wlepiły się w Kiliego, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć kogoś innego. Ale potem tęczówki uciekły w głąb czaszki i powieki rannego opadły. Przestał się rzucać, mięśnie zwiotczały i jedynie klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała kurczowo.

\- Wreszcie - wymamrotał Grefur, nie podnosząc wzroku znad zszywanej rany.

 

Pozostali uzdrowiciele z wolna przestali przytrzymywać kończyny Filiego, prostując się i kierując do innych spraw. Ktoś poklepał Kiliego po plecach. Wszyscy byli zajęci pomaganiem Grefurowi, kiedy nagle ktoś wpadł do wnętrza namiotu.

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał, jak mi Aulë miły? - obsobaczył go na wstępie Grefur i Kili domyślił się, że ma przed sobą Bastruna, wysłanego po pomoc do obozu Barda.

\- U Barda też mnóstwo rannych... - wysapał Bastrun. - Wcale nie mieli ochoty się dzielić... - podniósł do światła fiolkę eliksiru z maku. - Więc powiedziałem, że potrzebujemy tego dla króla...

 

Kili miał wrażenie, że serce, dotąd tłukące się w gardle, teraz spadło mu aż do żołądka. Spojrzał na Óina, rozchylając bezradnie usta, kiedy powoli docierała do niego prawda, zawarta w słowach Bastruna. Uzdrowiciele patrzyli po sobie niespokojnie, a pełna napięcia cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, aż w końcu przerwało ją warknięcie Grefura.

\- Teraz chłopak i tak nie będzie miał z maku żadnego pożytku - wytknął.

 

Kili został na swoim miejscu, z głową brata na kolanach. Uzdrowiciele nie próbowali go przegonić, spokojnie pracując dookoła. Młody krasnolud starał się nie patrzeć na ręce Grefurowi, zakładającemu szyny i bandażującemu nogę Filiego i to ściągnęło jego wzrok do plamy szkarłatu, żywo kontrastującej z bielą bandaży. Znajdowała się po lewej stronie i Kili nagle przypomniał sobie scenę z pola bitwy. Krew na ubraniu brata, właśnie po lewej stronie. Powiedział wtedy Bofurowi, że to Kiliego...

\- Od czego jest ta rana po lewej stronie? - zapytał cicho, kierując pytanie do pierwszego uzdrowiciela, który usłyszy.

\- Strzała - ktoś wyjaśnił. - Ale musiał sam ją wyrwać.

Tego właśnie obawiał się Kili. Wszystko musiało zajść, kiedy Kili był zbyt zajęty, żeby zauważyć, a Fili zignorował własną ranę. Zamiast tego sprowadził brata z pola bitwy i wrócił, żeby szukać Thorina... Myśl o Thorinie sprawiła, że węzeł, którym stał się jego żołądek, zacisnął się mocniej, bo Kili uświadomił sobie, że - przejęty Filim - na te kilka minut zapomniał o wuju. Palące, przyprawiające o mdłości poczucie winy wymieszało się z bólem przeszywającym klatkę piersiową.

 

Nieoczekiwanie dostrzegł kątem oka znajomy przedmiot, leżący w kącie namiotu. To była dębowa tarcza. Co tu robiła? Kili zamrugał, podejrzewając, że to żal podsunął mu wizję, ale nie - tarcza wciąż tam była, obok butów i poplamionej krwią kurtki Filiego.

\- Óin? - wymamrotał, ale stary uzdrowiciel był zbyt zajęty swoimi lekami, a głos Kiliego zdecydowanie zbyt cichy. - Óin! Dlaczego tarcza Thorina jest tutaj?

Podnosząc głowę, Óin przebiegł wzrokiem od Kiliego do sławnej tarczy.

\- Przynieśli ją razem z Filim... Kiedy Balin go znalazł, Fili zaciskał palce na tarczy i musieliśmy się nieźle namęczyć, żeby mu ją wyjąć z ręki.

 

Fili trzymał tarczę Thorina? Kili oddałby wiele, żeby wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się na polu walki... I w jaki sposób dębowa tarcza z rąk wuja przeszła do jego siostrzeńca. Balin powiedział, że w parowie obok nich znajdował się trup Azoga - zgadywali, że zabił go Fili, bo jego broń była wciąż czarna od krwi orka. Więcej niż za wiedzę, Kili oddałby za to, żeby być tam razem z nimi. Może wtedy Fili nie musiałby tak cierpieć... Może Thorin wciąż by żył.

 

Kili na długo pogrążył się w tych ponurych myślach i nikt nie ośmielił się go niepokoić. Uzdrowiciele skończyli opatrywać Filiego i przykryli go lekkimi kocami, ponieważ miał wysoką gorączkę. Kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, zdołali zmusić go do połknięcia większości zdobytego wywaru z maku. Nad ranem Kiliemu głowa zaczęła opadać na piersi i przydrzemał, wciąż siedząc u wezgłowia brata. Złapany w połowie drogi między świadomością a snem, czuł łagodne dłonie, pomagające mu wstać, a następnie położyć się na dziwnie miękkiej podłodze, podczas gdy coś jeszcze wygodniejszego wsunięto mu pod głowę. Próbował słabo zaprotestować, żałując ciepła, którym promieniowało ciało Filiego, ale zdołał tylko wymówić pierwszą sylabę jego imienia, po czym na dobre pogrążył się we śnie.

 

*

 

Kili poderwał się, oddychając gwałtownie. Powitał go żywy błękit nieba, prześwitujący przez zasznurowane wejście. Przez chwilę trwał jeszcze w błogosławionym stanie nieświadomości, jakby sen wymazał zarówno przeszłość jak i przyszłość. Ale był to tylko ulotny moment i wkrótce teraźniejszość boleśnie się na niego zwaliła, wraz ze świadomością przygniatających doświadczeń dnia wczorajszego i niepewnej przyszłości. Siedział na posłaniu w namiocie Filiego, z nogami zaplątanymi w koc. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że brat wciąż śpi na łóżku obok. Óin właśnie delikatnie przykładał mu do czoła wilgotny ręcznik.

\- Dzień dobry, chłopcze - uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak on się czuje? - zapytał Kili, wyplątując się z koca i klękając u boku brata.

\- Cóż, przetrwał noc, a to dobrze wróży - odpowiedział Óin. - Twój brat to twardy wojownik.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Kili, ściskając lekko rękę Filiego. Miał wrażenie, że Óin chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale się waha. Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Posłaliśmy do Ered Luin... po waszą matkę - powiedział cicho Óin. - Glóin, Bombur i Nori wyruszyli z samego rana.  Glóin i Bombur stęsknili się za dzieciakami, a Noriego zabrali, żeby utrzymać go z dala od kłopotów.

Kili skinął głową, chociaż na myśl o matce i oczekującej ją żałobie poczuł ukłucie bólu w piersiach.

\- Znaleźli Bilba - dodał Óin, kiedy stało się jasne, że innego komentarza ze strony Kiliego nie będzie. - Jedzą teraz śniadanie w głównym namiocie. Na pewno ucieszyliby się, gdybyś do nich dołączył.

Spojrzenie Kiliego powędrowało do brata.

\- Nie wiem... Chciałbym być przy nim, kiedy się obudzi.

\- Wiem, chłopcze. Ale daliśmy mu wystarczająco maku, żeby znokautować olifanta. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim otworzy oczy - odpowiedział łagodnie Óin.

Kili milczał długo, ale w końcu poddał się z westchnieniem.

\- Przyjdziesz po mnie, gdyby się obudził?

\- Oczywiście - obiecał Óin. W końcu Kili niechętnie puścił rękę brata, wstał i wyszedł na słońce.

 

Poranek był czysty i chłodny, a niebo nad rzędami namiotów bezchmurne. Kiliego zakręciło w nosie od chłodnego wiatru, kiedy szedł w stronę głównego namiotu. Przed wejściem wsunął rękę w temblak, przypominając sobie, że to nie dekoracja. Odsunął zasłonę i przywitał go szelest nerwowych szeptów. Zatrzymał się, niepewny, czy chce iść dalej.

\- Kili, brachu! Chodź na śniadanko!

Kili rozpoznał głos Bofura i namierzył kompanię, zgromadzoną po przeciwnej stronie namiotu, tam gdzie znajdował się stół uzdrowicieli. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie najszybciej, jak się dało, ale i tak uchwycił współczujące spojrzenia pacjentów zajmujących mijane łóżka. Kilku pochyliło głowy, a niektórzy się naprawdę ukłonili. Spłoszony, odwzajemniał się skinieniem głowy, ale najchętniej unikał ich wzroku. W końcu dotarł do kompanii, zajmującej ławkę najbliżej ostatniego łóżka i szeroko pojętą przestrzeń wokół niej. Na środku ławki siedział Bilbo, otulony kocem, ściskając między kolanami parującą miskę owsianki. Spojrzał na Kiliego i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Po jego obu stronach siedzieli Dori i Ori - Dori kończył właśnie talerz jajecznicy na bekonie, zaś Ori dziergał coś z brązowej i złotej wełny. Bifur stał obok brata, ale Kili nie widział nigdzie Balina ani Dwalina. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał za plecami stłumione szepty... ktoś chyba nawet zachichotał. Kili poczuł, że fala gorąca uderza mu na policzki i już miał się odwrócić, kiedy ciężka ręka Bofura wylądowała mu na ramieniu.

 

\- Spokojnie, bracie, nie mówią o tobie - zapewnił Bofur, a na twarzach wszystkich obecnych pojawiły się konspiracyjne uśmieszki. - Pacjenci spiskują przeciwko Grefurowi Gderaczowi.

\- Co? - Kili nie potrafił ukryć ciekawości.

\- Wszyscy pozamieniali się łóżkami. - Bofur wykrzywił się komicznie. - To znaczy, wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie. I poprzekładali jego rzeczy na stole. Chcą żeby myślał, że je gubi.

\- A pozostali uzdrowiciele? Nie próbowali ich powstrzymać? - zapytał Kili, rzucając okiem na rozradowanych pacjentów.

\- Powstrzymać? Jeszcze im pomagali! - odpowiedział Bofur, a przez kompanię przebiegła fala chichotu. - My zresztą też. Nikt nie ma prawa nazywać mojego kapelusza głupim!

\- Nazwał mnie przerośniętą wiewiórką, która nie powinna marnować jego czasu - dodał Bilbo z bladym uśmiechem.

 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i większość uszczuplonej kompanii pochyliła głowy. Wiedzieli, że żadna psota nie zdoła naprawdę ukryć żalu po stracie Thorina, ale Kili pomyślał, że to tak bardzo bofurowe, próbować rozjaśnić nawet najmroczniejszy poranek. Czuł, że wszyscy mają mu wiele do powiedzenia, ale nikt nie wie, jak ująć to w słowa.

 

\- Co z Filim? - zapytał w końcu Bilbo, przełamując milczenie.

\- Na razie śpi - odpowiedział Kili i przez chwilę czuł pokusę, żeby wybiec z namiotu i wrócić do brata. - W nocy nastawili mu nogę. - Zająknął się lekko na straszne wspomnienie. - I przeżył do rana... Óin mówi, że to wygląda obiecująco.

\- Znakomita wiadomość! - rozpromienił się Bofur. Kompania wydała zgodny pomruk aprobaty, a Ori dodał nieśmiało:

\- To będzie dla niego. - Podniósł druty. - Koc... Widzisz, to jego sigil.

Przyjrzawszy się bliżej, Kili rozpoznał sigil brata wydziergany złotą wełną na brązowym tle.

\- Jest wspaniały, Ori - pochwalił z uśmiechem, a Ori niemal się zarumienił.

 

Potem cisza wróciła. Kili wiedział, jakie niewypowiedziane słowa się w niej czają, ale nie był w stanie rozmawiać o Thorinie... A teraz nie mógł już myśleć o niczym innym.

\- Tak mi przykro, Kili - znów Bilbo powiedział na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli, chociaż pozostali wzdrygnęli się zauważalnie, kiedy to zrobił. Bilbo otworzył usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze... Ale zrezygnował. To i tak wystarczyło.

 

Kili wpatrywał się w Bilba bez słowa, czując, że oczy zaczynają go szczypać. Przez chwilę żałował, że nie został przy Filim, ale na twarzy hobbita malowała się taka szczerość i tyle bólu było w jego spojrzeniu, że Kili zobaczył w nim odbicie własnej żałoby, coś o wiele głębszego niż współczucie.

 

\- Gdzie... Gdzie są Balin i Dwalin? - zająknął się, odwracając wzrok. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał porozmawiać z Bilbem o Thorinie, ale to nie był właściwy czas - nie w namiocie pełnym ludzi.

\- Balin zajmuje się polityką z Gandalfem i Dáinem - wyjaśnił Dori.

\- A Dwalin, ekhm, poszedł na spacer - dodał Bofur, prostując się nieco.

\- Jak on sobie radzi? - zapytał ostrożnie Kili, mając nadzieję, że ktoś będzie z nim szczery.

\- Staramy się trzymać go daleko od żywych stworzeń. - Bofur wymienił spojrzenia z Dorim i Orim. - Ale nie chcemy też zostawiać go całkiem samego, więc zazwyczaj Bifur dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. Dwalinowi to odpowiada, bo Bifur nie może mu powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a Bifur ma już w głowie jeden topór i jakoś sobie z tym radzi, więc uznaliśmy, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Wbrew wszystkiemu Kili musiał się uśmiechnąć. Zazdrościł w tej chwili Bofurowi jego wiecznego optymizmu... Za tą zabawną opowiastką kryła się ponura prawda - Dwalin cierpiał i próbował sobie poradzić z żałobą w jedyny znany sobie sposób. Kili wiedział, że i z nim powinien porozmawiać.

\- Czemu teraz Bifur jest tutaj? - wymamrotał.

\- Dwalin życzył sobie, żebyśmy go zostawili w spokoju... Poszedł na pobojowisko - wyjaśnił Bofur, ale nie chciał dalej ciągnąć tematu. - A teraz pozwól, że przyrządzę ci jajka i bekon. Nie pozwalają mi tu gotować, ale mam ognisko na tyłach. - Zanim Kili zdążył zaprotestować, Bofur opuścił namiot.

 

Kili wmusił w siebie niewielkie śniadanie, zostając w namiocie tylko na tyle długo, żeby zobaczyć, jak zaskoczenie na twarzy Grefura zmienia się w rządzę mordu, gdy wrócił i zobaczył, co jest grane. Resztę dnia Kili spędził u boku brata, oczekując niecierpliwie na moment, kiedy Fili się obudzi, a jednocześnie lękając się go.

 

*

 

Wieczorem spędził samotną godzinę w namiocie Thorina. Rany zmarłego oczyszczono i pozszywano, został ubrany w swoje najlepsze ubrania, zaś drobna zmarszczka, rozmywająca granicę między snem a śmiercią, wciąż była na swoim miejscu. Wkrótce cisza stała się dusząca i Kili zaczął niepewnie opowiadać wujowi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Opowiedział mu o nocy i o tym, jak wspaniale poradził sobie Fili... O cierpieniu Dwalina i o tym, że chciałby móc mu w jakiś sposób pomóc... Pytał o tarczę i o to, co wydarzyło się na polu bitwy... A potem, łamiącym się głosem, przepraszał, że jego tam nie było.

 

Słowa zaczęły go zawodzić, kiedy do namiotu wszedł Óin, sprawiając, że Kili podskoczył. Wiedział, że Óin musiał go słyszeć. Zawstydzenie znikło jednak momentalnie, kiedy zobaczył ponury wyraz twarzy uzdrowiciela. Chyba nie Fili...?

 

\- Fili się obudził - powiedział cicho Óin. - Pytał o ciebie.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od autorki:** Witajcie! Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, komentującym, śledzącym i lubiącym - to naprawdę ma dla mnie olbrzymie znaczenie! Tak więc pierwsza część tego rozdziału znowu będzie dosyć ciężka (rozdaje chusteczki i wiaderka) ale obiecuję, że następny będzie lepszy! Nastąpi w nim punkt zwrotny, więc mam nadzieję, że wytrzymacie do tego czasu! Niestety nie mogę odpowiedzieć na twoją recenzję, Nicole, ale bardzo się cieszę, że czytasz. Ten rozdział będzie dedykowany tobie!
> 
> **Od tłumaczki:** Gdzie jest moje wiaderko (chlip)? Nie dajcie się nabrać, ten fik ma osiemnaście rozdziałów i jeszcze wiele trudnych momentów przed wami! Przy tym rozdziale nakręcałam się soundtrackiem z filmu „How I live now”, a zwłaszcza utworem _Home_ śpiewanym przez Daughter (16 minuta w albumie z całością). Wszystkim czytającym życzymy z Piekielną Wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku! (EDIT na okazję wydania drugiego, poprawionego: ...eee, Smacznego jajka i mokrego Dyngusa? Nie wiem, czemu zabranie się za korektę zabiera mi tyle czasu! ...a, czekajcie. Pracuję po 10 godzin, pomagam dzieciatym koleżankom i próbuję zrobić prawo jazdy. Może dlatego? Poza tym czytam okropny fik do Voltrona i nie mogę ani przestać, ani skończyć xD) Ilustrację Piekielna zdołała wykonać pomiędzy świątecznymi porządkami a łupaniem orzechów do ciasta, chwała jej!

 

 

 

Kiedy Kili wchodził do namiotu Thorina, niebo miało kolor krwi. Teraz, gdy wyszedł z Óinem, nad głową miał ciemną, bezgwiezdną ultramarynę - jedynie na zachodzie wciąż utrzymywała się smuga czerwieni. Stary krasnolud nie odezwał się ani słowem i serce Kiliego w panice tłukło się o żebra. Czego uzdrowiciel mu nie mówił? Czy chodziło o coś, co powiedział Fili? A może miało to coś wspólnego z Thorinem? Czy to możliwe, że Fili nie wiedział...? Pytania walczyły o pierwszeństwo w głowie Kiliego, przyprawiając go o mdłości i zajmując do tego stopnia, że o mało nie minął właściwego namiotu. Óin zatrzymał go delikatnie.

\- Zostawię was samych - powiedział cicho. - Gdybyś mnie potrzebował, będę z uzdrowicielami.

 

Kili skinął głową i Óin oddalił się między rzędami namiotów, a ciemność niemal natychmiast pochłonęła jego pochyloną sylwetkę. Kili wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

W pierwszej chwili poczuł ulgę, bo Fili nie krzyczał ani nie krwawił. Potem brat spojrzał na niego i ulga zniknęła jak dym. Fili wciąż miał rumieńce od gorączki, ale jego oczy były przytomne i zimne jak lód. Przewiercały Kiliego na wylot, ścierając uśmiech z jego warg. Młodszy krasnolud przyciągnął sobie stołek do łóżka, świadom, że każdy jego ruch jest uważnie obserwowany.

 

\- Chciałem tu być, kiedy się obudzisz - powiedział, starając się zapanować nad głosem. - Ale poszedłem... - urwał, a wnętrzności skurczyły mu się boleśnie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później padnie imię Thorina, ale kamienny wzrok brata przerażał go. Żeby ukryć zmieszanie, dotknął ręki Filiego i poczuł, że jego palce sztywnieją. Paskudne uczucie gdzieś w żołądku nasiliło się. Podejrzewał, że gdyby Fili miał siłę, odepchnąłby jego dłoń.

\- Czy... czy potrzebujesz czegoś? - wymamrotał, desperacko pragnąc usłyszeć głos brata.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Fili, a jego głos był równie chłodny jak błękit oczu. Skinął głową w stronę temblaka, ignorując pytanie brata. Kili zaczął żałować, że Fili się odezwał.

\- Och... Tak, wszystko w porządku. Nie potrzebuję tego, naprawdę, tylko jest taki jeden uzdrowiciel... - zamilkł. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie opowiadanie Filiemu o Grefurze i żartach w głównym namiocie. Fili wyglądał, jakby już nigdy nie miał wybuchnąć śmiechem czy chociaż się uśmiechnąć. Skołatane serce Kiliego bolało, jakby miało pęknąć.

 

Fili odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w płachtę namiotu nad sobą.

\- Wiem, że nie żyje.

Kili poczuł ostre ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedział, skąd znalazł siłę, żeby zapytać:

\- Óin ci powiedział?

\- Tak.

 

Kili mocniej chwycił dłoń brata. Fili wciąż nie patrzył na niego, a jego głos wydawał się bardzo odległy, więc Kili zaciskał palce, próbując ich połączyć, bojąc się, że mimo to Fili oddala się coraz bardziej. Brat milczał, wciąż wpatrując się nieruchomo w dach namiotu, ale Kili widział, jak w kąciku oka zbiera się łza i powoli spływa w dół po policzku, jakby lód topniał. Cisza wydawała się trwać wiecznie, a Kili nie potrafił znaleźć słów, żeby ją przerwać. Próbował przypomnieć sobie coś z wydarzeń ostatnich dwóch dni, ale jego myśli uparcie wracały do jednego momentu, do poprzedniej nocy i niepokojących słów uzdrowiciela: "więc powiedziałem im, że to dla króla..."

 

Ludzie w obozie zaczynali mówić o sukcesji, o dziedzicach Thorina. Te rozmowy przerażały Kiliego - nie wszyscy popierali jego brata. Potem wracał myślami do pobytu w Rivendell i wydawało mu się, że wszystko przygotowywało Filiego do tego momentu. Patrząc na nieruchomą twarz brata, naprawdę oddałby wiele, żeby wiedzieć, jakie myśli przebiegają przez jego głowę.

\- Fili...? Wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda? - Zaryzykował ostrożne pytanie. - Ty... Teraz ty jesteś prawowitym Królem pod Górą.

\- Nie jestem królem! - krzyknął Fili, a w jego głosie pojawiła się wściekłość. Teraz spojrzał na Kiliego, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. - Powiedziałem już Óinowi, że zrzekam się prawa do tronu. Nie zrobiłem nic, żeby zasłużyć na koronę!

 

Kili zamrugał, odpędzając łzy. Ten krasnolud, leżący na łóżku przed nim, nie był jego bratem, to nie mógł być Fili... I nagle ogarnął go śmiertelny lęk, że dusza jego brata, to wszystko, czym był, została na pobojowisku, z Thorinem.

\- Ale... Ale zabiłeś Azoga Plugawca! - wykrztusił, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu i zastanawiając się, czy Fili zaprzeczy także temu.

\- I zrobiłem to za późno! Zabił Thorina! - parsknął w odpowiedzi Fili. Kropelki potu wystąpiły mu na czoło.

\- Wiem! - krzyknął bezradnie Kili. Znów widział krew Thorina, którą zmywał z jego ramienia. Widział ją na swoich dłoniach. - Wiem... Wiem... Po prostu chciałbym tam być...

 

\- Dlaczego? - Głos Filiego był niebezpiecznie cichy, ostry jak krawędź topora. Wpatrywał się w Kiliego oczyma zwężonymi w dwie szparki.

Kili nie był pewien, czy zdoła wyjaśnić dręczące go poczucie winy, wstyd, że nie mógł stać u boku brata i wuja w ich walce na przeklętym krańcu pola bitwy.

 

\- Myślałem... Myślałem...

\- Myślałeś, że co? Pewnie sobie wyobrażasz, że w tym było coś bohaterskiego? - wysyczał Fili, a lodowaty błękit przesłoniły łzy. - Nie było! Leżałem w tej dziurze, unurzany we własnej krwi, a nasz wuj wykrwawiał się na śmierć tuż obok mnie!

\- Fili... - imię brata było szeptem, kiedy błagał go, żeby przestał. Te słowa były nie do zniesienia.

\- Myślałem, że umrę... I bałem się - warknął Fili, nie zwracając uwagi na prośby Kiliego. - Byłem przerażony! W obliczu śmierci byłem tchórzem... Nie chcesz, żebym został królem.

 

\- N-nie dbam o to... - Głos Kiliego stał się wyższy, kiedy walczył z narastającym krzykiem. Jeszcze raz spróbował przelać w dźwięki autorytet i pewność. - Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej... Będziesz dobrym królem.

\- A ja ci powiedziałem, że nie masz o niczym pojęcia! - wrzasnął Fili, unosząc się gwałtownie, z wyrazem twarzy pełnym bólu i ognia.

 

Kili cofnął się, jakby brat go uderzył. Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywał się w dyszącego ciężko Filiego, mierzącego go twardym spojrzeniem.

\- Ja też go straciłem, Fili! - Chciał włożyć w słowa tyle złości, ile było w krzyku brata, ale nie zdołał, rozbrzmiała w nich tylko nieutulona rozpacz. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z namiotu.

 

Powitało go chłodne, nocne powietrze, kąsające policzki i sprawiające, że zaszczękał zębami - chociaż nie był pewien, czy to ostatnie było winą zimna. Stał przez chwilę, kompletnie zdezorientowany, patrząc na rzędy schronień, nie wiedząc, gdzie iść ani do kogo się zwrócić... W końcu ruszył w stronę własnego namiotu, kiedy w ciemnościach przed nim zamajaczyła rosła sylwetka. Pomyślał, że to Grefur - ostatnia osoba, którą chciałby teraz oglądać - ale z mroku wyłonił się Dwalin, w butach błyszczących od czarnej krwi orków. Twarz miał bladą i wymizerowaną, z sinymi cieniami pod oczyma.

\- Kili? - wymamrotał, marszcząc swoje krzaczaste brwi.

 

Kili otworzył usta, ale nie padło z nich ani jedno słowo. Cały dzień układał sobie w myślach, co powinien powiedzieć Dwalinowi... Ale teraz to wszystko wydawało się bez znaczenia. Siły go zawiodły. Rozpacz, z którą walczył przez ostatnie dwa dni, wreszcie przerwała tamy, zalewając go potokami czarnej, lodowatej wody i topiąc od środka. Fili już się poddał, więc dlaczego on by nie miał?

\- Dwalin...- Głos zadrżał mu na drugiej sylabie i Kili poczuł, że wszystko się załamuje, tu i teraz.

\- Och, chłopcze... - Dwalin podszedł szybko. Położył rękę na barku młodszego krasnoluda, a potem przycisnął go do piersi i otoczył masywnymi ramionami.

 

W pierwszej chwili Kili zamarł, zaskoczony; nigdy nie widział, żeby Dwalin kogoś przytulał i wydało mu się to bardzo obce. Ale potem schował twarz w jego szerokiej piersi i pozwolił, by ostatnie barykady upadły. A kiedy już zaczął płakać, nie potrafił przestać. Ramiona mu drżały, zanosił się szlochem, zaciskając powieki w bezradnej ucieczce od bólu. Zabandażowana ręka została niemal zmiażdżona, przyciśnięta do metalu i skór na piersiach Dwalina, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby o tym pomyśleć... Zresztą i tak prawie nie czuł palców. Był tylko wdzięczny Dwalinowi za jego obecność, za to, że chociaż przez tę krótką chwilę miał poczucie, że nie został sam.

 

Dwalin nie powiedział ani słowa; nie powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie. Stali w ciemnościach, połączeni żałobą. Widząc, że obrona Kiliego upadła, Dwalin starał się go na powrót uzbroić przeciwko nieubłaganemu bólowi, który sam znał tak dobrze. Obiecał kiedyś Thorinowi, że w razie najgorszego będzie do końca chronił jego siostrzeńców. Tak wiele z Thorina w nich widział - byli wszystkim, co zostało po jego przyjacielu. Nic, w całym Śródziemiu, nie przekonałoby go teraz, żeby się odsunął.

 

*

 

Fili opadł ciężko na poduszki, zaciskając zęby z bólu i dławiąc krzyk. Jego plecy paliły żywym ogniem, płomienie wydawały się przebiegać wzdłuż dwóch bliźniaczych ran, którymi naznaczyła go buława Azoga. Był pewien, że rany otworzyły się ponownie, kiedy szarpnął, ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu z cierpieniem, jakie sprawiała usztywniona i obandażowana noga... Żałował, że po prostu jej nie odcięli, oszczędzając mu tej tortury.

 

Pamiętał tylko ból. W ustach czuł dziwny posmak krwi i skór, a gardło miał wyschnięte i zdarte od krzyku. Potem przypomniał sobie obraz pochylającego się nad nim Kiliego... Pamiętał, Kili próbował go uspokoić, a on chciał tylko prosić, żeby go zabił, żeby uwolnił go od tej męki... A potem Kili coś powiedział i przez ułamek sekundy Fili miał wrażenie, że to Thorin się nad nim pochyla... Thorin. Wiedział. Kiedy tylko po raz drugi odzyskał przytomność, wiedział. Każdą komórką swojego pogruchotanego ciała odczuwał jego nieobecność... I obwiniał o to siebie. Wyrzuty sumienia utwardziły jego serce, kiedy próbował się bronić przed zapomnieniem w żałobie... A teraz czuł, że traci rozum.

 

Był wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, przeciwko komu lub czemu kierowała się ta złość. Wiedział tylko, że ból rozpalał ją jeszcze bardziej, czyniąc niemożliwą do opanowania. Nie widział nic przez łzy, gorące jak jego ciężka, obolała głowa. A potem to usłyszał: szloch. Z początku wydawał się odległy i Fili zastanawiał się, czy to nie złudzenie, ale kiedy już zwrócił na niego uwagę, dźwięk stał się wyraźniejszy... Fili poczuł ucisk w żołądku. To był Kili. Gdzieś tam jego brat płakał. To wystarczyło, by gniew stopniał, zastąpiony tępą rozpaczą.

 

Przed oczyma stanęła mu twarz młodszego krasnoluda, kiedy na niego krzyknął. Malowały się na niej poczucie winy, żal i ból... Nie wierzył, że powiedział coś takiego Kiliemu, który przecież miał takie samo prawo, by opłakiwać Thorina, jak on. To musiało oznaczać, że stawał się szalony, tak jak dziadek.

 

\- Kili! - ściany namiotu stłumiły jego krzyk, a gdzieś po prawej wciąż słyszał łkanie... Czy brat był sam w ciemnościach? Fili wiedział, że to jego dzieło - odepchnął Kiliego, kiedy był mu najbardziej potrzebny. Próbował unieść się na łokciach, ale ból, który eksplodował w plecach, przypominał smagnięcie biczem.

\- Kili! - krzyknął, opadając na poduszki. W zetknięciu z jego skórą miękki materiał zmieniał się w łoże tortur. - KILI!

Płacz Kiliego ucichł i Fili czekał, czując, że każdy oddech go pali. Co będzie, jeśli Kili już nie wróci? Jeżeli odepchnął go od siebie na zawsze? Potrzebował go teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek... Jakaś mroczna, złamana część jego umysłu podpowiadała, że może go już nigdy nie ujrzeć.

\- Kili... KILI!!! - powtarzał, podczas gdy strach coraz bardziej oddalał go od rzeczywistości.

 

Nagle na zewnątrz rozległy się kroki i Kili pojawił się w namiocie, z twarzą czerwoną od płaczu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami nad ciemnymi, zaczerwienionymi oczyma.

\- Przepraszam! - wykrztusił Fili. Był pewien, że powrót brata przyniesie mu ulgę, ale zamiast tego ból i rozpacz stały się silniejsze. - Tak bardzo przepraszam... Nie chciałem...

 

Był pewien, że Kili odwróci się i wyjdzie. Ale on zamiast tego przypadł do jego boku. Upadł na kolana i wyciągając zranioną rękę z temblaka, objął ramiona brata, przyciskając czoło do jego czoła, tak że niemal stykali się nosami.

\- Wiem... Wiem... - szeptał zdławionym, ochrypłym głosem.

 

Od początku tak powinno było wyglądać ich powitanie. Fili odpowiedział uściskiem na uścisk, zaciskając palce na jego bluzie w paraliżującym strachu, że Kili mógłby go zostawić.

\- Myślę... Myślę, że tracę rozum, Kili... - wydyszał, nie zwracając uwagi na spływające po policzkach łzy.

\- Nie, nie tracisz - odpowiedział z mocą Kili. - I nic takiego się nie stanie. Nie pozwolę na to, obiecuję. I ciągle jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam...

Fili zacisnął powieki, wiedząc, do czego brat zmierza.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić... Nie mogę...

Kili tylko objął brata mocniej.

\- Wiem... Wiem.

 

*

 

Na spotkaniu rady Balin zaczynał się czuć irytująco osamotniony. Po jednej stronie stołu w namiocie Dáina zasiadał on i Gandalf, mając u boku puste krzesło. Powinien zajmować je Kili, ale ten odmawiał odejścia od brata. Po przeciwnej stronie siedział Dáin i jego czterej doradcy, którzy raczej nie ukrywali, po co przyszli na spotkanie.

 

\- Powtarzam, że nie widzę problemu - zaświszczał stary, białobrody krasnolud. - Chłopak nie chce tronu, więc nie możemy go zmusić do jego przyjęcia. Powinniśmy się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami, takimi jak odzyskanie Arcyklejnotu.

 

\- Mój drogi Nordulu, nie ma ważniejszej sprawy, niż kwestia sukcesji. Od niej będą zależały losy plemienia Durina w nadchodzących wiekach. To nieskończenie ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek obiekt nieożywiony, nie ważne, jak bardzo błyszczący! - skarcił go Gandalf, rozsiadając się wygodniej na swoim krześle.

 

\- Kręcimy się w kółko!- skrzywił się inny doradca. - Ustaliliśmy już, że ten siostrzeniec Thorina jest za młody!

\- Wszyscy wydaje się bardzo zdeterminowani, żeby założyć Dáinowi koronę na głowę - powiedział z wolna Gandalf, mierząc Dáina wzrokiem. - Wydajecie się zapominać o jednym. Nawet gdyby Fili rzeczywiście zrzekł się praw do korony, przechodzi ona w ręce jego brata, Kiliego. I tak nie dziedziczy jej Dáin.

 

Doradcy Dáina zgodnie parsknęli.

\- Chyba żartujesz? - Nordul skrzywił się drwiąco. - Moja dwunastoletnia wnuczka ma więcej brody niż to krasnoludziątko. On królem? Po moim trupie!

 

\- Cóż, jestem pewien, że to się da zorganizować - zapewnił uprzejmie Gandalf.

 

\- Milczysz, Dáinie - zauważył ostrożnie Balin. - Czy tobie też tak spieszno, by zasiąść na tronie?

 

\- Mówisz, jakbym był uzurpatorem. - Odpowiedź Dáina była równie ostrożna. - Ale czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Fili jest młody i niedoświadczony, a przede wszystkim - sam zrzeka się swoich praw. Nie mogę wpłynąć na jego decyzję.

 

\- Jestem pewien, że nie będziesz musiał. - Gandalf uśmiechnął się, chociaż bardziej niż wyraz nadziei był to sposób na zdenerwowanie doradców. - Ale na razie jest pogrążony w żałobie i ranny. Óin mówił, że dopiero niedawno gorączka zaczęła spadać. Musimy dać mu szansę.

 

\- Grasz na czas, Gandalfie - mruknął Dáin.

 

\- Tak, to właśnie robię - zgodził się dobrodusznie Gandalf.

 

\- Ale nie możesz grać na czas przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat! Prawda jest taka, że to jeszcze dziecko - wybuchnął najmłodszy z doradców. Jego broda była kasztanowata, a przemawiając, rozglądał się po twarzach towarzyszy, szukając u nich aprobaty. - Krasnoludziądko nie może być Królem pod Górą!

 

\- Ale może zasiadać w radzie Dáina, Agrórze? - zapytał Gandalf z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Jesteś tylko o dziesięć lat starszy od Filiego i z tego, co mi wiadomo, byłeś w jego wieku, kiedy dopuszczono cię do zasiadania w Radzie.

 

\- Nie bądź dla niego okrutny, Gandalfie - odpowiedział Dáin, widząc, że policzki Agróra czerwienieją. - Zasłużył na swoje miejsce.

 

\- Tak jak i Fili! - westchnął sfrustrowany Balin. - Kiedy Thorin wracał do zdrowia w Rivendell, Fili zastępował go jako przywódca kompanii i radził sobie doskonale!

 

\- O tak, wszyscy słyszeliśmy o bliskich kontaktach kompanii z elfami - zaakcentował przebiegle Nordul. - Tylko tego nam trzeba ze strony Króla pod Górą.

 

\- Fili udowodnił, że jest znakomitym dyplomatą i negocjatorem - prychnął Gandalf. - A tak się składa, że tego akurat Erebor potrzebuje. Fili kieruje się miłością do swojego ludu, nie zaś chciwością i rządzą władzy.

 

\- Teraz tak twierdzisz, Gandalfie - wymamrotał Dáin. - Ale czy nie mówiłeś tego samego o Thorinie, niech Aulë czuwa nad jego duszą? Gorączka złota trawi tę linię. Chciwość przyjdzie z czasem.

 

\- Krew z tego źródła płynie też w twoich żyłach, D à inie. Jesteś tak samo narażony na chorobę, jak Fili - przypomniał uprzejmie czarodziej. Wymienił spojrzenia z Balinem; obaj wiedzieli, że walczą w niemal straconej sprawie. 

 

\- Nie możecie też zaprzeczyć umiejętnościom Filiego jako wojownika - stwierdził stanowczo Balin. - Udało mu się dokonać tego, co dla nas wszystkich było niemożliwością: samotny na polu bitwy, pokonał Azoga Plugawca.

 

\- Kiedy go znaleziono, trzymał tarczę Thorina - dodał Gandalf. - To znak, że jest prawowitym Królem pod Górą.

 

\- I co z tego? - parsknął Nordul. - Życzysz sobie, żebyśmy go nazywali Filim Dębową Tarczą?

 

\- Fili Dębowa Tarcza? - powtórzył cicho Gandalf. - Tak, myślę, że całkiem mi się podoba.


End file.
